marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Escape Vol 1 1
Appearing in “왜” Featured Characters: * Hyun-Woo Cho (first appearance) Supporting Characters: * Pauline Villains: * 삶 Other Characters: * Television Locations: * Earth ** South Korea Items: * None Vehicles: * None Synopsis for “왜” Our main character is taken away from his normal life to be imprisoned with no peculiar reason for years. What will he do? What will he accomplish? How is it going to end? Transcript of “왜” Hyŏn-U walks through the streets of Jung-myeon, he's accompanied; a woman, Pauline, she is Cambodian—they talk about what they like, their lives and, whatnot. Suddenly—he is assaulted, violently struck in the head with a bat, hence he is left defenseless and away from the woman, and, in a final attempt to flee, he tries to run to her, but fails miserably, as she is stabbed before he can try to replicate... He has fallen to the ground, watching her being taken away as his vision fades into infinity. He wakes up, he now gazes into nothingness, surrounded by walls. He panicks... What to do? He lashes at the walls, the door, everything, he cries and yells in melodious distress: “Please! Let me go! You're making a mistake,” he keeps on repeating, “I will get out of there, I will beat the shit of you, motherfucker!” Ah, he remembers his could-have-been girlfriend, but his family also, his friends, all that he's ever known, of which he vanished instantaneously to join his prison. As he accomodates to the sound of himself, he falls back to his sleep as brutally as he had awoken from it. This becomes his new train of life for the next week, the next month. His life had gotten boring, senseless—one night, a television was installed to prevent his loneliness from getting to him, but that was not enough, he felt other needs, needs to feel normal... He wanted someone real, someone who could react to what he had to say, so he was offered a mirror. He used it to cut himself so that he could write his thoughts, after losing more blood than he can afford, he was given a pen, he used it directly on the walls, but his p'yojuno started making it look less and less like what they really are, so pictures, posters were put up. A table. A couch. A mat. It took a long time, but he felt home. A convivial home, where he lived with his friends, his teachers, his family, his lovers, his colleagues, all compiled into a box of infinite information and distraction. He would gain knowledge in many fields of studies and live a dream life, but deep down something tortured him. He stayed mostly silent—who knows what he had in mind? All these years waiting were too much for him to handle, he wanted to leave his prison. He hurt himself more than anything while trying to do so, but, there was now sense to his new lfie, there was sense to what he was doing. He needs to get out. Category:Paragon Comics Category:Comics Category:Created by FrenchTouch